


Planet's End

by tomatopudding



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-12
Updated: 2013-02-12
Packaged: 2017-11-29 00:40:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/680701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tomatopudding/pseuds/tomatopudding
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This was an assignment for a creative writing class. We were given a list of nouns and a list of verbs and ten told to write a poem wherein each line consisted of one noun from the list and one verb from the list. Afterwards, we were allowed to adjust the poem however we liked.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Planet's End

The planet lamented as it hurtled through space  
All these years this world had slaved  
Making life from matter while traveling through the stars  
The elements converging to create new substances  
The animals forging ahead, evolving and changing  
The plants not as stagnant as they seem  
Able to photosynthesize and grow and reach for the sky  
Yet everything can change in the matter of an instant  
A misstep in orbit  
A wobble in rotation  
Curiosity like that of Icarus  
Flying too close to the sun  
Bringing about a tearful  
Demise  
All these years this world had slaved were just  
Going to waste   
The planet wished that it had muscles to flex  
To prevent the matter it had slaved over from collapsing  
Alas, it was not so and the planet died  
Spiraled into the dark abyss   
Squeezed into nothingness   
Sucked into the beckoning black hole


End file.
